marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Composite Captain America
'Physical Attributes' 'Strength & Power & Jumping' Strength= Titles over a huge statue while tied to it Carries a huge telephone pole Can bench-press a Toyota Tosses a huge slab of concrete like it is nothing Lifts multi-ton boulders for an entire day Effortlessly lifts an automobile Catches a pine tree Effortlessly lifts a car plus a huge boulder soaked in water Supports "enough concrete to build a fallout shelter".A better look at a typical concrete fallout shelter Flips a huge semi-trailer truck Flips a large rooftop water tank with its supports stuck in concrete Effortlessly flips an artillery as heavy as a tank Temporarily stops a building from moving Supports the weight of a skyscraper Throws people with enough force to break their bones and flesh. A look at how durable the human's body is Forces a jet to change the direction by messing with the wing flap. The calculated force needed to do so Closes a missile silo door by hand Rips off an arm of a robot made to withstand regiment Rips apart steel chains Rips apart steel restraints How strong he is compared to normal athletic men |-| Power= Triggers a bullet to go off by hitting it Punches a man's head 180 degrees around Kicks a HOLE though a superhuman while weakened Destroys concrete by punching a person into it Punches through a wall Tackles a man through a wall Kicks a man into a bus and dents it Kicks through an armoured S.H.I.E.L.D's door Destroys an armoured door Completely demolishes statues in one-hit Effortlessly demolishes a giant brick wall Easily one shot a super soldier.The same super soldier can no-sold tank shells Nearly one-shot Giant-Man Throws a can ver far One-shot a car with a shield throw Throws his shield fast enough to outspeed an ICBM Takes off the turret of a tank Clean through trucks |-| Jumping= Leaps over a fence Leaps from the ground to the top of a building without a head start Leaps to catch onto a helicopter He has hops Jumps from one building to another 'Speed & Reflexes & Agility ' Speed= Can run up to 60 MPH Runs a mile a minute Speed-blitz a group of soldiers Moves from his motorcycle all the way to the tree before the mercenaries even notice Disappears right in front of soldiers Outruns a flying Iron Man Run fasters than Spider-Man and his teammates can see Runs eight or nine blocks within seconds Outruns missles Literally outruns bullets |-| Reflexes= Dodge a bullet after it has been fired Block and dodge bullets after they have been fired Blocks bullets after they have been fired again Why he can dodge bullets Deflects a bullet to its shooter Reacts to a blitzing Hyperion Dodges Hyperions's laser |-| Agility= Sharon Carter can't keep up. More agile than even a superhuman Momentum redirection Like a damn monkey Jumps around the city 'Durability & Stamina & Endurance' Durability= Tanked multiple grenades at once Shrugs off a room size explosion Shrugs off an explosion created by Gambit Can survive a bomb which will blow up the train he is standing on Survives a building size level explosion Shrugs off a beating from an amped RS and a building falling on of him Tanks beatings from super humans and a full-force tackle by Iron Man Shrugs off being slammed through a bridge by War machine Survives all of this Was fine even after being punched with enough force to destroy a truck Okay after being slammed into a wall by a mind control Namor |-| Stamina= |-| Endurance= Resistance against bullets Resistance against electricity Leaps through theses plane's engines to get to the plane Pulls a truck through the desert Doesn't break even under this insane torture Survives a long period of time in an energy core 'Regeneration & Immunity' Regeneration= Healing speed Legitimate healing factor Just after being out of the ice, he is already ready for battle Heals from a bullet to the head |-| Immunity= 'Senses'